Sugar We're Going Down
by CHL- crackhead
Summary: DMHG story. Hermione becomes pregnant in her 7th but the father rejects her, who will help her raise the baby... Not a songfic, Everyone's OOC... AUTHORS NOTE INSIDE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the Head Common, glancing up at the clock every few seconds.

"_9:55, I told Ron to meet me here at 10:00."_

Just then Ron walked in.

"Hi Ron, I almost thought that you weren't going to come.", she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"So what's up", he asked, "You sounded pretty nervous when you said that you needed to talk to me."

"Well", Hermione started out,"I am … pregnant, Ron."

"You're what!" Ron Yelled.

"Pregnant. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!", she screamed.

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's yours!"

"Why the hell would I believe you, everyone knows you're the village bicycle!"

"I am the what?"

"Village Bicycle, Everyone's had a ride"

"What the Fuck, Ron. I thought that you'd be happy to here this"

"Happy to hear that my girlfriend is a slut. We only had sex once Hermione and you expect me to believe that you got pregnant our first time."

"Yes that's what I expect you to think, because it's the truth.", she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Cut the waterworks Hermione, I am not buying it.", and with that he turned on his heal and walked out of the portrait hole.

"So you're just going to leave me to deal with this on my own?", she yelled tearfully as he walked out.

She went back to the couch and sat down and started crying into her hands.

Just then a certain Blonde Slytherin (SP?) walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy? ",she said clearly in no mood to deal with his shit.

"Are you ok Granger?", He asked.

"Why the hell do you care?", she said venom dripping from each word.

"Because you're crying and I hate the fact that…. It wasn't me that made you that way."

"Fuck You Malfoy!", she yelled as she stomped off to her room.

xXx

"Damn it Draco; why do you always have to ruin the moment?" , He said to himself slapping himself mentally.

He got up knocked on her door.

"Granger I am sorry. Now can you please tell me what's the matter." ,he called through the door.

"Go away Malfoy!"

"Not till you tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I?"

"Because everyone needs someone to talk to."

At that he saw the door open.

xXx

Sorry this Chapter is so short but I promise I will make it up to you next Chapter.

Much Love,

CHL


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- Draco and Hermione are in there 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione gets pregnant during the summer at the Weasley's. They are Head Boy and Girl so they share a Common Room.

Well anyways on with the story...

xXx

Last Time-

"_Granger I am sorry. Now can you please tell me what's the matter." he called through the door._

"_Go away Malfoy!"_

"_Not till you tell me what's wrong."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because everyone needs someone to talk to."_

_At that he saw the door open._

xXx

Draco walked in to her bedroom, and sat down on Hermione's bed.

"So what's the matter?"

All the sudden Hermione burst out crying. Draco, not knowing what to do, awkwardly hugged her patting her on the back.

"Ron dumped me."

"Why?" ,he asked with a shocked look on his face.

_They had always seemed like the perfect couple…_

"Because… I told him I was pregnant."

"Y-Your Pregnant.", He stuttered.

_Holy Fuck, I cannot believe it Perfect Hermione Granger, is pregnant._

"Whose is it?"

"Who the hell's do you think it."

"Weasel's?"

"No Shit Sherlock!"

"Well a real man wouldn't leave a woman in her moment of need."

"Wait a minute, why the hell are you being so nice?"

"Because to tell you the truth I hate seeing girls cry."

"Awe… How sweet."

"Don't mock me Hermione."

_Oh Shit did I just call her Hermione?_

_Oh Shit did he just call me Hermione?_

"Draco did you just call me Hermione?"

"Hermione did you just call me Draco?"

"Maybe."

"Well I guess I should be going now…", Draco said as he walked towards the door.

"Draco", Hermione said in a voice barely above a whisper,"Can you stay here tonight?"

"Sure Hermione." ,Draco said as he got in to bed with her. (Get your minds out of the gutters.)

xXx

Alright So I didn't really make-up for the length in this chapter. So I'm just gonna stop making promises I obviously can't keep sobs into hands . Alright moving on, moving on.

So 2 chapters within a few hours of each other pretty good huh… R&R

Lots of Love,

CHL


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You So much for reviewing all. Special thanks especially to somemoonlitnite (my 1st reviewer) and Mrs Pierre Bouvier (my 2nd Reviewer) Damn you Beatrice stop speaking the truth or I will send the purple mud bunnies from planet GubGub to eat you. (Jk) Just one quick question: What's your Favorite Song off the Fall Out Boy CD? Mines Sophomore Slump or Come back of the year but Seven Minutes in Heaven Rocks to…

Well anyways on with the story…

Oh yea, Hermione won't have many symptoms of pregnancy mostly because I don't know how to write symptoms of pregnancy.

xXx

Last Time-

"_Draco", Hermione said in a voice barely above a whisper," Can you stay here tonight?"_

"_Sure Hermione.",Draco said as he got in to bed with her._

xXx

Draco awoke at about 6:15 in the morning with Hermione in his arms.

_God her hair smells so good._

Draco slowly got out of bed careful not to wake up the sleeping girl but ran in to trouble trying to pull his arm out from under her.

"Ow, God Dammit!" , Draco groaned as he hit the floor.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing down there", Hermione said sleepily from the bed

"I'm having a tea party with my teddy bear, Mr. Cuddles; what the hell do you think I am doing?"

"God, No need to be such a dick about it", Hermione said pulling him back up on the bed.

"I was not being a dick about; I was being quite the gentlemen"

"Yea Right you work with that…"

"So about last night.", Draco started out looking at Hermione with worry in his eyes, "What are you planning on doing today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Weasel might try to pull something and you might get hurt"

"Are you worried about me?"

"N-No, of course not what are you talking about?"

"Ew (A/N: not the bad kind of Ew) Draco's worried about someone other than himself.", She said laughing in pointing.

"Am Not.", he exclaimed tickling her ribs.

"Ok… I give…", she laughed

"So, back to the question… what are you gonna do today?", he said seriously.

"Well I don't know maybe Ron has changed his mind today", she sighed running her fingers threw her hair.

"Well what if he hasn't"

"I don't know I haven't thought that far into the day yet."

"Ok", he replied trying not to push the issue.

"Well I guess we better get ready for breakfast." , she groaned as she went to get off the bed.

"Do you want me to walk you down to breakfast.", he asked still lying on her bed showing no intention of getting up.

"Sure give me Half an hour." She said as walked into the bathroom.

_She is so hot._

_He is so hot._

xXx

So how do you like it? I tried to put a little more detail into it ,but try as I might I just can't do it…

So Anyways R&R….

Love,

Chl

P.S.- I appreciate all the reviews I get and will always thank you for them…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am also writing this fic as well as trying to figure out what's going on with my other one. So I may have to slow down to only updating once a day. Anyways thanks again to all my reviewers I love you all… YOU ROCK MY SOX!

xXx

"Do you want me to walk you down to breakfast.", he asked still lying on her bed showing no intention of getting up.

"Sure give me half an hour." She said as walked into the bathroom.

_She is so hot._

_He is so hot._

xXx

"Are you ready to go yet Hermione?", Draco yelled through the door.

Just a minute..."

_Its been 45minutes; How long does it take to get ready!_

Just then Hermione came out of the bathroom; She was wearing a white shirt with black writing on it that said "I am the box ghost!", she was also wearing plain black jeans.

"Hermione, Can I ask you a question?" , Draco said looking slightly puzzled.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Who the hell is The Box Ghost?"

"He's a character on a muggle TV show called Danny Phantom.", she replied blushing slightly, feeling embarrassed that she still watch the show.

"Yea… Right.", he replied noticing that she was blushing ever so slightly.

"So you ready to go?", Hermione asked

"Yea let's go!", he said grabbing Hermione's hand, realizing what he had just done he looked at Hermione's face for a reaction and all he got was a smile.

As they walked towards the Great Hall they were surprised to see that there were few that there were few people in the hall.

As they walked into the Great Hall it fell silent.

Hermione could hear her heels her heels clicking on the floor.

Draco's table was closet to the door and hers was farthest from the door, OH how she envied him.

They stopped in front of the Slytherin table. They gave each other a quick hug before they parted Draco whispered, "Be Strong."

She nodded in agreement.

All eyes were on her now.

The 20ft. she had to walk now seemed like a mile.

But she kept repeating Draco's words in her head.

_Be Strong, Be Strong, Be Strong…_

By then she was at the table she took a seat at the end of the table near Ginny.

As she sat down the noise in the hall started back up again.

She had just started eating when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and looked into the cold eyes of none other than Ronald Weasley….

xXx

I will probably write another chapter later but right now its 4 in the morning and I need to get up at 8 to clean the house so a friend can spend the night…

Anyways Thanks again to all my reviewers I love you all…

Lots of Love,

CHL

PS- Did I add enough detail for you Beatrice…shakes fist angrily at Beatrice …jk….


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all my Reviewers, I love you all, but Can you please stop pointing out the fact that I don't use enough detail, I point this out at the end of each chapter. But you have to admit I am improving detail wise…

Patty Lu- Thanks for writing for writing that paragraph it was really a lot better than mine; sorry it's to OOC for you to embrace.

tesco1355- Sorry its to cliché for you, and thank you for Reading it…

MoonGoddessoftheDamned- Thank you for the review, I will try to make the chapters longer and I am trying to right more detail…

Count R.P.Orlok- Thanks for the Review, I promise to be good just anything but evil, mutant, peanut butter eating flying squirrels, and Hello Kitty. SCREAMS Yes I love the All American Rejects, And I really trying to make my fic anything like the song but I am glad you think it is…

Lora- Everyone is OOC for the sake of Being OOC, Sorry you didn't like it…

Britney- Thanks for the Review…

Crazed Individual- Thanks and I am trying too.

Greek Goddess- Glad you think so and I will try…

Hpluver4eva- Thanks I am glad…

Bella- Trying the best I can.

Night Worest- Thanks for all the help, but I just really don't know how to descried it so, lets pretend she's pregnant but is not showing any symptoms…

Beatrice-Thanks I am trying…

Mrs Pierre Bouvier- Thanks glad you think so.

Somemoonlitnite- Thanks for the Review…

If there is anyone else I didn't get your review in time…

xXx

Last Time-

_She had just started eating when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_She turned around and looked into the cold eyes of none other than Ronald Weasley…_

xXx

"So Hermione, What's going on with you and Draco?" ,He asked his eyes penetrating into her skull.

"Nothing, we're just friends.", she replied with a nonchalant (hey I spelled it right) look on her face.

"Friends that hold hands and hug?", Ron questioned

"Yes as a matter of fact!", She replied a little too defensively.

"Yea Right Hermione, I was right to dump you.", He bellowed.

It was just then they released that the Hall had fallen deadly silent. It was as if a cloak of silently silence (that was me trying to put some detail into my story. Never again! ) had been dropped on the Great Hall.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private?" ,she asked in a voice just below a whisper…

As they walked out of the Hall, She could feel Draco's eyes on her. She caught Draco's eye, "Help Me…" she mouthed with a desperate look in her eyes.

Hermione and Ron walked down the hall or rather Ron drug Hermione down the hall. The stopped in front of the Old Charms classroom.

"Alohmora (SP?)", Ron whispered roughly under his breath. She heard a click to let her know that the door had come unlocked. Before he threw her in the classroom she took a quick glance down the corridor, Draco was nowhere in sight.

Draco's POV

Draco sat down at the Slytherin, his eyes not leaving her for a second. The who Hall watched her as she took a seat farther down then she usually down from where she usually sat; he had to admit that Weasel and Pothead never looked more alone.

"So you and the Mudblood, huh?", came a voice from his right," Whatever would your father say."

Draco looked over and saw Pansy Parkinson, "Don't call Hermione that", Draco said with great distaste in his voice," and what makes you think that I would care what the grumpy old fuck thought of me."

"What the Hell ha-", her words cut short by bellowing from across the Hall.

"Yea Right Hermione, I was right to dump you.", Ron bellowed.

Draco was about to get up when he saw Hermione being drug by Ron to the exit. Before she was completely drug out of the Hall she caught his eyes, "Help Me" , she mouthed.

_I'm coming Hermione_

After walking out into the hall he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket.

Though he was several steps behind them he was just about to round the corner when he heard 'Alohomora' being whispered roughly up ahead. As he rounded the corner he saw the door to the old charms room being closed. He went up to the door and turned the knob to his to dismay the door was looked.

"Alohorma', he said, but no luck the door was still locked.

"Hold On Hermione!", He called through the door.

xXx

Anyways how was that… I can I only update once for right now but I will probably update again before the day is over.

R&R

Muck Love,

CHL


	6. Chapter 6

Alright last chapter Harry just kind of disappears, so I don't really know where he went, you'll have to ask him… I may not be able to update for a while because I am going to my moms and she rarely lets me on her computer. Anyways up ahead it kind of gets stupid what to do for a while mostly because I didn't know but it will get better.

Anyways On with the story.

Last Time:

_Though he was several steps behind them he was just about to round the corner when he heard 'Alohomora' being whispered roughly up ahead. As he rounded the corner he saw the door to the old charms room being closed. He went up to the door and turned the knob to his to dismay the door was looked. _

"_Alohorma', he said, but no luck the door was still locked._

"_Hold On Hermione!", He called through the door._

_What should I do, Alohmora didn't work. What the hell did Weasley put on on this door._

He started ramming into the door with his shoulder. All the sudden he got this look across his face like he had just had the most awesome idea ever. He took a humongous step backwards and jump kicked the door. As the door splintered beneath his foot he could hear cries coming from inside the room.

"Please Ron… Don't.", Hermione cried from behind a desk.

"Shut Up, Bitch" ,Ron yelled.

Draco could hear Ron yelling curses left and right.

Draco looked through the hole he had made in the door. He could see Hermione cowering in a corner. Ron was standing above her, asking her questions.

"So is the ferret face better than me?", He asked fists clenched at his sides.

"Ron its not like that." , she stuttered, fear showing in her beautiful honey colored eyes.

"Don't lie to me bitch!" ,he yelled as he drew his hand back.

_Oh My God he wouldn't._ Draco watched fearfully as Ron slapped Hermione across the face.

"Let me ask you again, is he better than Me.", Ron asked again.

"I wouldn't know Ron", she cried out backing further into the corner.

"You little bitch!", he bellowed raising his hand again.

"Stupefy!", Draco called from the door way.

Ron fell to the ground stufied (SP?). Hermione looked thoroughly relieved to see Draco .

"Hermione, Can you please unlock the door?", Draco called through the hole in the door.

Hermione shakily got up and walked across the room and unlocked the door.

"Draco I thought you would never come." , she said, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't hear sooner.", He replied cupping her face in his hands. The stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"So what are we going to with this useless waste of human.", Draco asked kicking Ron in the ribs.

"Leave him here, I guess.", Hermione said

"After what he just did?", Draco replied in disbelief.

"Yea, if he tries anything again I will report him to Dumbledore."

And with that they left the room.

Sorry it's so short I would write more but my little sis wants to get on. So until tomorrow Good-Bye

Much Love,

CHL


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My first Chapter written on my moms computer, she does not have spellcheck so there may be a few minor spelling errors...

Thx to my reviewers I love you all...

Last Time-

"_So what are we going to with this useless waste of human.", Draco asked kicking Ron in the ribs._

"_Leave him here, I guess.", Hermione said_

"_After what he just did?", Draco replied in disbelief._

"_Yea, if he tries anything again I will report him to Dumbledore."_

_And with that they left the room._

Hermione and Draco walked into the hallway, Hermione was rubbing the place on her face where Ron had hit her.

"Who the hell knew Ron could hit so hard?", Hermione proclaimed, a bright red handprint now forming on her fair skin.

"Not me I always thought that he was a weakling...", Draco replied still throughly shaken about what had just happened.

"I'm just so glad that you showed up when you did.", Hermione shuddered

Just then Harry came up to the couple.

"What the fuck did you do walked Ron!", Harry asked.

"Calm down Harry!",Hermione said

_Oh Shit I better deal with this._

"I'll talk to you later Draco."she whispered into his ear, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Draco waved good-bye to Hermione and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Why the hell should I calm down when god only knows what you and the ferret face did to him." , he spat out

"For your information Draco saved my life."

"Saved your life from whom?", Harry asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ron, Who the hell do you think?"

"Did he do that?", Harry asked pointing to the handprint on her face.

"Yes, He did.", Hermione answered tearfully.

"Oh 'Mione I'm so sorry."

"Its ok Harry You didn't know what he was going to do."

"Why did he hit you?"

"He was looking for answers about me and Draco."

"Speaking of which, What is up with you and Malfoy."

"Well Last Night I told Ron that I was pregnant and he dumped me because he thought it wasn't his. Well Draco saw me crying and comforted me. So there we are.", Hermione said in a rush.

"Your Pregnant?", Harry yelled his voice echoing through the halls.

"God, Can you keep it down a bit, I'm not quite ready to tell the whole world yet!"

"Ok, I'll keep it down but how the hell did you manage that?"

"Harry, I thought we had beenm over this. When a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much or if the Daddy has enough money-"

"Ugh Thats not what I meant, I mean your the smartest witch in the entire school ?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok, So what are you planning on doing today."

"Skipping the whole day, Could you cover for me?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, Bye" Hermione said walking in the other direction.

"Where are you going?", Harry yelled after her.

"To find Draco.", She yelled over her shoulder.

HaHa longest Chapter yet ... Please R&R I cannot write another chapter until tommorrow.

Thx for reading my story...

Love,

CHL


	8. Chapter 8: The Real One!

Hi what's up, sorry I haven't updated in a while I spilt something on my mom's desk and got banned from the computer but I am back at my dad's. So here's the real chapter 8.

P.S- I have a bug bite on my arm, I mean its swollen up to the size of an orange it freaking hurts.

* * *

Last Time:

"Where are you going?", Harry yelled after her.

"To find Draco.", She yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

As Hermione walked down the hall she figured if Draco was ditching class to the first place he would go was to the Common Room. As she walked into the Common Room she called out, "Draco…"

_Damn No answer. Oh well I was hoping that we could talk._

She walked into Draco's Room and put her favorite cd in the CD player.

* * *

Draco POV

Draco went to his first period class, Potions. He took his regular seat next to Crabbe and Goyle. He sat there spaced out until he saw a hand go in front of his face. Draco turned his head ever so slightly and looked into the vibrant purple eyes of his friend Blaize.

"So I saw you with the Mudblood this morning."

"Don't call her that.", Draco said casually looking at the door waiting for Hermione to come.

"So I see that the Mudblood isn't in class."

"Blaize call her that one time and I will shove my foot so far up your ass –."

Just then a cold breeze blew through the classroom as the swung open to show none other than Snape. He was clearly in a bad mood because he was taking points off for the littlest things.

"Longbottom, 10 points from Gryffindor for breathing to loud."

"Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor cause I don't like you."

"Malfoy, up at my desk now."

As Draco walked up to the front of the class, it was a slow mournful walk, dragging his feet knowing what was going to happen once he reached the front of the classroom.

" So Draco I assume you know what this is about."

"Yes sir."

"The Dark Lord has found out about you and the Mudblood."

"Hermione and I are nothing more than friends."

"Also your father wrote me a letter from Azkaban (SP?), He wants to make sure that there will be no contamination of the bloodlines."

"It's kind of hard to do that when she's already pregnant.", Draco replied then immediately realized what he had just said, he tried sucking the words back in.

"Ms. Granger is what!"

"Umm.. My shoe is untied…. Over there ….", and with that Draco ran out into the hallway.

_Smooth move Draco, just tell everyone. God I'm such an idiot. Ok, first I've got to find Hermione then tell her what happened. Then you can figure out where they were going from there the headmaster would most likely want to talk to her as soon as he finds out. _

Then a thought crossed his mind.

_If you were dating, married, or got a Mudblood pregnant, you were automatically denied from ever joining the Death Eaters. So every cloud really does have a silver lining._

* * *

…Later on at the common room…

"You did WHAT?" ,a very angry Hermione screamed from across the room.

"I didn't mean to.", said a very scared Draco from the corner, "But I have a plan."

And with that Draco explained his plan.

* * *

The real Chapter 8 done boo-yah! Sorry it took me so long to update I got a serious case of writers block but all better now.

Anyways I wrote a poem I just wanted to know what you guys think…

* * *

This is a poem I wrote on the way to pick up one of my friends today.

* * *

He's the one who knows the score.

He tells me that I'm not a whore.

He's the one that holds me tight.

He tells me it will be alright,

But deep inside I know he's lying

'cuz deep inside I know I'm dieing.

The truth that is inside of me,

The truth is that I cease to be.

Nothing more than an empty shell,

Now you know the truth as well.

* * *

How do you like it please R&R.

Love,

CHL

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I swear I didn't forget about you guys. Anyways here's the long awaited Chapter 9…

xXx

Last Time:

"_You did WHAT?" ,a very angry Hermione screamed from across the room. _

"_I didn't mean to.", said a very scared Draco from the corner, "But I have a plan."_

_And with that Draco explained his plan._

xXx

"alright here's the Plan,", Draco started out," In the wizarding world when you get pregnant you have to marry the father of the child,"

Hermione gasped, "But I don't want to marry Ron."

"Let me finish.", Draco stated," Well at the end of this year I am to receive the dark mark at the end of this year, but there are certain rules that are to be followed. And among these many rules, there is a certain rule that you can not marry a Muggleborn."

"And-?", Hermione sat there expecting something more.

_Sometimes she is so dense._

"Well, we could tell Dumbledore that I am the father of your baby and then you don't have to marry Ron, and I don't get the Dark Mark."

"That's actually a pretty good plan, When did you come up with this."

"Just now, Yea I know I'm good.", Draco said wiping his nails on his shirt, "Now any minute you should be getting a letter from Dumbledore.

Just then an owl tapped on the glass.

"Speak of the devil."

Hermione walked over to the window to the window and took the letter from the owl. In one smooth move she took a quick glance at it and threw it towards Draco.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_News of your condition has come to my attention. Please meet me in my office at 7 o'clock to discuss this matter. The password is 'Laffy Taffy'._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Well that doesn't sound too bad.", he said flopping down on the couch next to her.

"Doesn't sound that bad, are you kidding me; this is horrible. I mean they could make me leave school and then my friends would disown me and-"

"Hermione calm down, I highly doubt that they would make an unwed teenage mother out in to the wizarding world."

"But what if they do, Draco."

"Listen, just stick to the plan."

"You would really go through that for me.", Hermione asked looking up at Draco.

"No one deserves to be treated the way he treated you."

Draco looked down at Hermione, Hermione's eyes started to close as he leaned. They were only centimeters apart. Just then there was a sharp rapping sound on the portrait.

"Hermione open up I forgot the password.", came the muffled voice of Ginny from the other side of the door.

"Ginny you know damn good and well what the password is.", Hermione said grudgingly getting up off the couch.

As Hermione opened up the door and a very distressed looking Ginny came running through the door.

Oh My God Hermione I just heard, are you ok?"

"Just Heard about what?"

"About your _condition_?"

"What! Who'd you hear it from?"

"Well I heard it from lavender who heard it from, Parvati who heard it from, Luna who heard it from Casaundra, who heard it from Beatrice, who heard it from Jennifer, who heard it from Shauna, who heard it from Laura, who heard it from Pansy, who heard it from Pansy, who heard it from Blaize." ,she replied breathlessly.

"How the hell did they find out?"

"Blaize said something about over hearing Draco talking to Snape."

Draco, who was edging up the stairs towards his room in an attempt to not be the target of Hermione's anger, abruptly started running up the stairs at hearing these words.

"DRACO MALFOY!", Hermione screamed from downstairs.

"Oh shit", Draco inhaled, he turned on his heel, heading back down to the Common Room. His head hanging low looking quite like a toddler.

End

Alright I will write more tomorrow I stayed up an extra hour just to get this done. I know it may seem crappy but I will update later.

NOTE: There were a few names in this chapter that are not normally in the book. I will be adding a few characters of my own. Below I will explain there backgrounds.

Casaundra- A 6th year Slytherin (My best friend Semi Goth)

Shauna- A 6th year Slytherin (My friend for 2 years Semi Goth)

Beatrice- A 6th year Slytherin (My friend since Kindergarten Semi Goth)

Jennifer- A 6th year Slytherin (Friend for roughly 4 years Semi Goth)

Laura- A 6th year Slytherin (Me! Semi Goth)

These Charters will only be making a few appearances but they will kinda lighten up the story….

Much Love,

CHL

I will update tomorrow.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!

I am gronded from the computer for grades and am having a lot of personal probelms right now. my mom's wedding is coming up soon so i have o deal with her freaking out and calling me in the middle of the night asking me what color the flowers should be! Anyways i have chapter 10 written but I have to type it on the computer, I promise i will not dissapoint!

Much Love,

CHL

P.S- Yell at me if you want, I have been a bad authoress


	11. I will READ

I will be deleting this story for a while and then posting it. I am going to rewrite it fix some probelms, give me your email or put me on author alert!

Email me at 


	12. Waiting for me to Update?

For Everyone whose waiting for me to repost Sugar, We're Going Down, Read this

I know I have not updated like I was supposed I am being a bad author I am sorry for the wait but my dad has been in the hospital for the last 3 months or so. For those of you who don't know I'm bi-polar and I can only write whenever I'm mood-swinging. When my dad got put in the hospital my body pretty mmuch shut down. I missed about a month of school. And I even had to go to the hospital a few times, because i wasn't eating. Another reason is I have to be in a kinda lovey mood when I begin writing on this fic. Don't ask why cuz even I don't know. And i just got my heartbroken 2 times by the same person. And I think it killed me abit inside. Anyways the whole point of this is the story is on hiatas. I am thinking about taking down this staory and writing another one with basicly the same plot line. But diffrent main events. Like Voldemort dies at the end of 6th year instead of Dumbledore, and Draco isn't a Death Eater. Like I said it will have basicly the same plot that is if I post it. It will be Called "A Little Less Sixteen Candles(and a little more touch me)" Please review and tell me what you think I should do.

But Just in case you decide to pick "A Little Less Sixteen Candles(and a little more touch me)" here is a preview.

xXx

_"Just tell me it ment nothing Draco.", Hermione said trying to look into his eyes._

_Once again he avoided her gaze._

_"Just tell me the kiss ment nothing Draco, so we can just go back to ignoring eachother!", Hermione yelled pracically screaming_

_"I can't..." , Draco said in a voice almost lower than a whisper, a tear rolling down his face._

_"Why..." , She asked looking at him deeply in the eyes_

_"Because I love you Hermione." , Draco whispered in her ear._

xXx

Review...


End file.
